


Deserve The World, & Much More:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Date/Date Night, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decides to surprise Steve for their anniversary, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Deserve The World, & Much More:

*Summary: Danny decides to surprise Steve for their anniversary, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was so proud of himself, He was able to surprise his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, For the first time in his life, & he was happy. The Blond was leading him down a pathway towards their favorite beach.

 

“What’s with all of this secrecy, Danno ?”, Steve asked, as he raised his eyebrows above the blindfold, that was tied around his head, as he held on to his lover’s hand, as he followed him to their spot. Steve hated not knowing what’s going on, or not being prepared for it.

 

“It’s a surprise, Babe, Just go along with it, Okay ?”, The Former Seal nodded, & knew it was best not to argue with the blond, They arrived at a set table on the sand, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he exclaimed, to the Five-O Commander, as he took off the blindfold, “Ready ?, 1, 2, 3, Open your eyes !”, Steve opened his eyes, & was in shock.

 

“Danno, This is gorgeous, I can’t believe that you went through all of this trouble”, He said, as he took everything in, & was so happy, that he could burst. He kissed Danny, as a response to it. The Loudmouth Detective said this to him with a smile, as they sat at the table.

 

“You deserve the world, & much more, Steve, Happy Valentine’s Day, Anniversary, Babe”, He said, as they shared a kiss, & the hunky brunette said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, & Anniversary, Danno, I love you”, “I love you too”, & they went to have fun on their special evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
